Due to high production and producibility, multi-core architecture has become a mainstream architecture. As the number of system cores increases, the network-on-chip (NoC) has been gradually used in the multi-core system. The NoC may consume a considerable amount of power and has a wide range in variation of dynamic power. During data transmission, the dynamic power of the NoC may even be more than two times of the static power of the NoC. Thus, the analysis on the dynamic power of the NoC is crucial to the system standard.